monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Queen Alraune
Queen Alraune, as her name suggests, is the ruler of the Alraune race. She is described to be calm and was entrusted by Alice XV (Fifteenth) to lead her kind. Alra Priestess is her successor. Biography Tsukuyomi uses brainwashing magic inherited from Tamamo to possess Queen Alraune and several of her followers, where they arrive in Plansect Village. There, Queen Alraune names Alra Priestess her successor if she starts a hegemony rule and kills off the insects in the village. However, Alra Priestess refuses, and Queen Alraune attacks and begins draining all the villagers. Luka and Alice eventually arrive on scene and defeat Queen Alraune, freeing her from the brainwashing magic. Realizing what she had done, she quickly reverses the draining process, healing the villagers. Tsukuyomi then makes herself known and reveals that her plan was to have the village kill itself through internal war. In anger, Queen Alraune attacks, but Tsukuyomi uses her earth magic to instantly blow it off and counterattack with a fatal punch. The chimera then taunts Alra Priestess by telling her to take advantage of the moment and kill the queen to become her rightful successor, but she refuses. Tsukuyomi then tries to attack the Priestess, but the weakened Queen Alraune traps her in a flower and uses the last bit of her strength to create Aztec Rose, the most deadliest poison known in the world that instantly kills cells before killing itself. Alice urges Queen Alraune not to do it, but she refuses as she is prepared to die for her brethren. Although the poison was successfully administered, Tsukuyomi is still alive but stuttering and spasming before she collapses and vanishes. In her last breath, Queen Alraune deems Alra Priestess as her rightful successor, saying that she was right to follow her instincts and those traits are fit for a queen. After passing away, Queen Alraune is given a proper burial. Monsterpedia Entry “The Queen Alraune, reigning over all plants monsters. With powerful magic and vitality, she is known to be able to completely cover large areas with ivy. Though originally friendly and mild, the brainwashing technique turned her cruel and heartless. Her huge body is centered by a pistil that takes the form of a human female. Using this body, she drastically increases her ability to fertilize herself with men. Her pistil is complete with large breasts, and an entrance similar to a female vagina. In other words, her female pistil evolved as a sort of lure, seen in many other non-monster plants.” Attacks Cardinal Hands: Normal attack. Laurean Press: Normal attack. Queen Flower Squeeze: Normal attack that damages thrice Squeezing Ivy Dance: Normal attack that damages four times. Nectar of Ecstasy: Triggers trance status. *Queen's Flower Embrace Triggers bind status. Playful Vines: Binded attack that damages twice. Milk of Ecstasy: Binded attack that deals damage and triggers trance status. Ecstasy Caress: Binded attack that leads to a one-hit KO via instant follow-up. *Non-requestable technique Battle Overview Although lacking in status ailments like her predecessor Alraune fights, Queen Alraune has a number of high damaging attacks. Sylph can help a lot in avoiding her attacks and trance while Alice's Word of Dispel can be used for Omega Blaze. If Luka loses, Queen Alraune clings onto Luka and forces his penis into her vagina while rubbing his body with her tentacles, then keeps him as a mating partner. Evaluation “Did you enjoy having sex with a pistil? You seem to have misplaced your human dignity in the previous chapter… Since she’s a plant, Sylph is the best spirit to use. With Gnome, you can easily escape her bind… But her status effects are quite potent, too. Since she has a lot of HP, you’re in for a lengthy fight. Saving the Monster Lord’s skill for emergency healing may be the best route to take. Now go, oh brave Luka. Crush that plant, pluck her flowers, and press them between a book to preserve her death for all time.” Gallery Queen Alraune 01.jpg| queenalrose.png|Tsukuyomi trapped in Queen Alraune's Aztec Rose. Category:Alraune Category:Artist: UN DO Category:Bosses Category:Monsterpedia: Chapter 3 Category:Monsters Category:Plants Category:Plansect Village Category:Royalty Category:Tentacle Monsters